fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Akagawa Emiko
Dark pink (Emiko) Pink (Flare) |hcolour = Light brown (Emiko) Blonde (Flare) |blood = |magicalgirlinfo = Magical Girl Information |alterego = Cure Flare |power = Fire |weapon = |change = Quartz Flare |tcolour = Red (main) Pink (sub) |series = Spectrum Heart Pretty Cure! |appearance = Episode 1 |lappearance = Episode 50 |seiyuu = Hanazawa Kana |va = }} is one of the main protagonists of Spectrum Heart Pretty Cure! and the lead character of the series. She moved to Karayujo Town at the beginning of the series and is befriended by Namika. Emiko's catchprhase is . Her alter ego is and she represents the light of the flames. Appearance In her casual outfit, Emiko wears a white shirt under a pink long-sleeved cardigan. She wears a matching coloured skirt with brown boots and red stockings. Her brown hair is stylized in a half-side ponytail with a red ribbon. As Cure Flare, her hair becomes lighter and longer, with the tied portion of her hair ending in a curl. Her dark pink eyes become bright and light pink. Her hair accessory consists of a red heart lined with gold at the edge and a single white wing at her right. She wears a pink dress lined with red and a red coat over it and puffy sleeves. Her gloves and shoes are white lined with red with sharp edges. The Spectral Palette hangs over to her left with a brooch at the middle of her chest. She also has red heart-shaped earrings. Personality Emiko is a cheerful and outgoing girl who knows when to be serious when the situation calls for it. She has a strong passion for her dream of theatre similar to her mother. She enjoys making friends as she had some lacking of them when she was younger. Cure Flare Attacks * : Cure Flare's purification attack that she first performs in Episode 3. * : A finisher attack performed by Cure Flare alongside Cure Ripple. * : A group attack performed by Cure Flare, Cure Ripple, Cure Aurora, and later Cure Eclipse. Etymology Akagawa '(赤川) : Aka'' (赤) means 'red' while Gawa (川) means 'river' or 'stream'. Together, Akagawa means 'red river'.https://surnames.behindthename.com/name/akagawa/submitted '''Emiko (えみこ) : alludes to the kanji 笑子 where Emi ''(笑) means 'smile' or 'smiling' while ''Ko (子) is a common suffix meaning 'child'. Together, Emiko means 'smiling child'.https://www.behindthename.com/name/emiko/submitted Akagawa Emiko can mean 'red river, smiling child', 'smiling child at the red river', 'red smiling river child', or 'smiling red river'. Flare is a noun meaning 'a sudden burst of flame or light'. As a verb, it can mean 'to burn with sudden intensity'.https://en.oxforddictionaries.com/definition/flare Songs Emiko's voice actor, Hanazawa Kana, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Some of them include duets with Kanada Aki (Namika), Hikasa Yōko (Hoshiyo), Nazuka Kaori (Misao), Sakura Ayane (Aya), Taneda Risa (Amaya), Hayashibara Megumi (Koemi), Inoue Marina (Kaede), Tōyama Nao (Kaori), Kayano Ai (Chika), Kaida Yuki (Seijun), and Tomatsu Haruka (Eri). * Blazing Stage Duets * SPARK! Happy Happy Dance! (Along with Kanada Aki) * 12 Lights, 1 Heart (Along with Kanada Aki, Hikasa Yōko, Nazuka Kaori, Sakura Ayane, Taneda Risa, Hayashibara Megumi, Inoue Marina, Tōyama Nao, Kayano Ai, Kaida Yuki, and Tomatsu Haruka) Trivia *The casual outfit Emiko wore for her previous design is the same outfit for Hoshiyo's current outfit, only recoloured to fit her colour scheme. *Emiko shares the first part of her name (笑) with Chigusa Koemi, one of the supporting characters in the series. **Coincidentally, their names are the inverse of each other (Emi''ko and Ko''emi). However, the "ko" part have different alluded kanji, unlike "emi". *Emiko is the first red lead Cure in the franchise. *Emiko has the most amount of old and concept art out of any other character in the entirety of Luizaki's series. This is because Emiko is the first main character and is typically drawn first. But since the creator tends to stop midway through production, only Emiko usually ends up being finished. *Emiko is the first and only lead Cure so far to be outgoing. *Before the revamp, Emiko's name was Gima Shiori. **Her Cure name also used to be Cure Flame. *Emiko is the first Cure and first lead Cure overall to be a transfer student. *So far, Emiko is the only lead Cure with a sibling. References Category:Pretty Cures Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:AkiCharacters Category:Female Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:User:AkihsulKaz Category:Spectrum Heart Pretty Cure! Category:Spectrum Heart Pretty Cure! Characters Category:Lead Cures Category:AkiCures Category:Main Cures Category:Female Cures